darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hei
Codename "Hei", the main protagonist, is an elite Contractor, with the Messier Code BK-201. Hei has a double persona in the series. In the general public he is referred to as Li Shengshun a good-natured Chinese exchange student living in the Umitsuki apartments and occasionally working in his "part time job". He has short black hair and a large appetite. Hei's other persona is that of the Contractor simply known as BK-201 by authorities or as The Black Reaper (Kuro no Shinigami) by other Contractors. Even before becoming a Contractor. Hei worked as an assassin, earning his nickname. As Hei, he operates in a mask, a bullet resistant overcoat, and gear suiting a military operative. Background Before he became a contractor Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a contractor, with the ability to control electricity. She was the original BK-201. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as he can be with his sister, and not view her as just a sensless killer. During the "Heaven's War" battle, Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possesion of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the syndicate in hopes offinding out what happened in South America's Heavens Gate, and more importantly his sister. Personality Hei has two personalities, both very diffferent from each other. One is when he's Li Shengshun he's a good natured person who tries to help out others, and generally keeps to himself. The second is when he's BK-201. Here he becomes a ruthless, calculating individual who has no qualms with killing when needed. Hei's mannerisms and behaviour are strange for the likes of a Contractor, whose mentality shouldn't be affected by normal feelings of compassion or sorrow. Hei acts upon these emotions regardless, making him somewhat enigmatic to Mao, Huang, and many of those he encounters. He displays a deep love for his sister, Bai, who disappeared during the events of South America and has been looking for her ever since. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber, of which the nature of their relationship is unclear. Hei is sometimes torn between whether he is a human or a contractor, seeing he has the emotions and feelings of a human, however has the abilities of a contractor. His feelings for Yin, and Amber, are also unclear as it is hinted that he has deep feelings for them, despite one being a Doll, and the other a Contractor. Abilities Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete), at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. It is later discovered his actual ability was inherited from his sister and it grants him the ability of molecular manipulation. This inheritance means that Hei doesn't have a Obeisance unlike other contractors. Hei has the ability to manipulate/disrupt matter on the quantum level which can produce electricity as the mildest effect or alter gate particles as an extreme effect. His trademark weapon is a knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity. Category:Characters